Compositions containing sunscreens are highly popular. One problem with such sunscreen-containing compositions, however, is the provision of a high SPF factor (e.g., 30+), especially when the composition contains alcohol. As will be shown in further detail below, the present inventors have found that the use of a silicone-polyamide copolymer, preferably a nylon-611/dimethicone copolymer and, optionally, PPG-3 myristyl ether alleviates such problems and can, in fact, increase quite significantly the SPF factor of a composition as compared to the same composition absent the copolymer.